


Family

by circesattendant



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, my brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circesattendant/pseuds/circesattendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel can't sleep so she decides to go up deck, to get some fresh air, where she finds Percy looking at a picture from Camp Half-Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it, it ain't mine

Hazel lay awake for the forth night in a row. Her room on the Argo II was bare, bland and boring. There was nothing to distract her from her thoughts, war was looming and everyone she loved was at risk. Hazel was also pretty sure these thoughts were not that of a normal thirteen year old girl. She would give anything to be worrying about homework or friendship dramas than the terrifying threat of her primordial grandmother.

Giving up on sleep she grabbed a small knife she kept just in case, also something she didn't normal for a teenage girl, she wondered out of her room, towards the deck. As she reached the top of the stair, stepping into the cold, piercing air, she saw the silhouette of a person. She crept closer, careful not to make a noise, until she could see who it was. Percy. He was sat, crossed legged, leaning against the mask looking at something he held in his hands.

"Percy?" She asked in a hushed voice. She didn't really need to but there was something about the dark atmosphere that made quiet voices seem necessary.

"'Sup Haze. What brings you here at two in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?" Hazel sat next to him. She peered at his hands and saw a photo its edges were ripped and there were creases all over from it being folded up and, probably, stuffed in his pocket. The picture was of a group of roughly fifteen people and a massive ball of black fur, Mrs. O'Leary. They were all wearing orange t-shirts and smiling standing in two lines in front of a river. She saw two identical boys, both tall compared to the blonde boy stood beside them. She saw Percy standing in between Annabeth and a satyr, his arms slung over their shoulders. Hazel had never seen him smile so big. Annabeth seemed to be laughing with brunette girl who appeared to be only slightly taller than Annabeth.

In front of Annabeth and the girl there was another set of identical boys, they had auburn hair and blue eyes. They were both crouched down looking at something in the dirt with smirks on their faces. Next to them sat a muscular boy, he looked slightly older than the others. There was a dark haired girl resting her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her shoulders. On the other side of the girl was a burly girl with stringy hair. In front of the blonde boy was a small child who looked around five, sat in the lap of a teenage boy. The teenager appeared to be helping the child build something out of metal. She recognised Percy's half-brother Tyson, who was playing with Mrs. O'Leary to the side, unaware that a picture was being taken.

"I miss home." He sighed. Looking up from his hands, "I've not seen my mom or friends in nearly a year."

Hazel rested her head her head on his shoulder, Percy didn't complain. They sat in silence for a while, maybe ten minutes. Hazel's thoughts from earlier that night didn't leave her, but something about Percy's presence made her feel safer. Hazel couldn't lie to herself, she was terrified. Not just about her own safety, not just for her friend's safety, but for the world. The fate of the world had been dumped upon a group of teenagers like it was a small chore, like washing up or cleaning. Whatever they did would dictate the future of billions of civilians who had no idea what dangers were ahead.

Thinking about home brought little comfort to Hazel; the only people who had bothered to even talk to Hazel from Camp Jupiter were here with her and knowing that they were just as screwed as she was only upset her farther. Everyone she knew in New Orleans was probably dead by now, in a way it helped that they weren't around to see what would happen if it all went wrong.

"Tell me about them. The people in the picture, I mean." Hazel lifted her head from Percy's shoulder as he looked at her.

"Really? Okay." He took a deep breath and pointed to the short, blonde boy in the back. "That's Will Solace. He's the son of Apollo and most definitely the mom friend. If anyone gets hurt, even if it's just a scratch, he'll fuss over them like they were dying. It's sort of funny watching him fight with his patients that he dragged to the infirmary over a stubbed toe."

Hazel watched as Percy's eyes lit up at the thought of Camp Half-Blood. Hazel had never seen him so happy to tell her something.

He moved his finger to one of the identical boys. "I can't tell the difference in a picture but one of those boys is Pollux. He is the son of Dionysus. He is a massive nerd. One time, Will tried to tell him that it wasn't a good idea to stay up all nights watching all the Star Wars movies and Pollux ignored him for two weeks!" Percy let out a sad sigh as he pointed towards yet another blonde boy, who looked identical to Pollux. "The other one is Castor, I didn't really know him that well. He was more of Annabeth's friend than mine, but he was cool."

"Was?"

"He died, in a battle against Kronos' army."

"Oh." Hazel didn't know what to say. Luckily Percy moved on to the satyr beside him.

"That's my best friend Grover. He is by far the bravest satyr I know. He once tried to stand up to Kronos for me. He got flung across the room, but he tried. And he was once alone with Tyson, at the time he hadn't quite gotten over his fear of Cyclopes yet, in the Labyrinth. And satyrs do not like the underground. I'm proud of him." His finger skipped over him and Annabeth "You know who we are, right. I don't have to explain that?"

"Yes, I know who you two are."

"Good, now this," He pointed towards the girl next to Annabeth. "this is Katie Gardner, she and Annabeth have been good friends since they were like eight or nine. She's a strange one. She is the most sarcastic person ever and is the biggest klutz in the history of klutzes. She cannot go a day without walking into something."

"Wow, that's worse than Frank."

Percy chuckled "Yes it is."

He moved on to the second set of identical boys. "These are the Stoll brothers. They're the sons of Hermes. They're always causing trouble, playing pranks, stealing things, you know, normal Hermes kid things. They're nice guys though."

Percy let out another side sigh. "This is Beckendorf, he was great, a son of Hephaestus. We went on a mission together once, to take out Kronos' ship. He... didn't make it out. And that girl is his girlfriend Silena Beauregard, she died in the war. She was a hero."

Hazel, sensing his pain, took hold of his hand. Percy had become like a brother to her, she cared about him as much as she cared for Nico. Seeing him in pain was not one of her favourite things.

"Now this girl is Clarisse. She used to hate me to Hades and back, but then I helped her out with something so that her dad, Ares, wouldn't hate her. Funny story: on my first day at camp, before I was claimed, she tried to shove my head down a toilet in the girls' bathroom but I subconsciously made all the pipes explode, soaking everything, including her and her friends, but me." Percy's smile was back at this point, proud of himself. Hazel couldn't help but laugh.

Percy moved on the teenager and the child. "This is Jake Mason and Harley Davids, sons of Hephaestus. Harley's mom had a sense of humour. He is probably one of the cutest little kids ever. And Jake is the best blacksmith in the Hephaestus cabin, bar Harley of course. And well you met Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary. They're dweebs." Percy was smiling again. "And well, that's everyone. What do you wanna do now?"

"Tell me more stories." Hazel demanded.

Percy chuckled at her tone "Yes ma'am." He gave her a mock salute with his free hand.

They sat there, backs against the mask of the Argo II, holding hands, Percy told stories about him and his friends at Camp Half-Blood. They both laughed at the stupid shenanigans that happened back on Long Island Sound until the sun came up and Coach Hedge came on to the deck and discovered them.

"What are you cupcakes doing up here?" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at the pair.

"Just talking." Percy replied obviously tired.

"Talking about what?"

"Family."Percy got up and helped Hazel up after him. He put his picture back in his pocket and they walked past Coach, down the stairs and towards their respective rooms. Before entering his room he ruffled Hazel's hair and she giggled.

Hazel flopped on her bed, thinking, she liked the sound of Camp Half-Blood, but she would always love Camp Jupiter no matter how many people ignored her there.


End file.
